freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pirate Cove/@comment-50.140.93.5-20141219181452/@comment-26106971-20150103195746
Alright people! I'm seriously pissed about this so here's a giant rant for all of ya'll! Here's the backstory: Someone on Youtube/Tumblr uploads information of a pixelatted google maps picture that is supposedly the real place of Freddy Fazbear. Without looking into it, they immediately jump and exclaim that all events MUST be real! Spoiler alert: They're not! So I've gone onto this video: It already has 15,000 views and 15,000 possible suckers who believed this nonsense. I commented this: edit as of 11/21/14 : whoa its 800,00 now ' Source of comment and others mentioned in this rant are in the video above. "It's fake-- You look up on google maps plus.google.com/10409277013476… EDIT(UPDATE): Apparently they take down the location on google maps occasionally. This is actually even MORE proof that this is fake and someone is just pranking/trolling. PLUS the reviews were made a week ago. You can even see in the video although it's pixelated. They're OBVIOUSLY staged comments for the comedy of the fact that it's Freddy Fazbear. All it took was a little research. Plus if you look up on google's key-terms in popularity, (I'll do some of the work for you and link it www.google.com/trends/explore#… ) Freddy Fazebear is a recent term to show up on google. If it were a real place, there would be some more scattered around, as people usually search up places before going there. So in conclusion, this is fake. Freddy Fazbear Pizza is not a real place, nor was it based on any "real" events. o3o ﻿" -ME Here's a screenshot: sta.sh/0qkfm563cn7 EDIT: '''At the time I made this comment, there are no Game Theory that pointed out startling similar actual events in a Chuck E Cheese restaurant I have seen this video and it does show real events in Chuck E Cheese that could have influenced the Freddy Fazbear concept as a game. So I'd like to disclaim the conclusion in this quote that says it was not based on any "Real" events. ' 'Please consider, however, that these are only speculations and was never confirmed by the creator, thus we can never know if this is true or not. ' '''If you'd like to see the video, here's a link: [link] It's so obviously a hoax/prank/fake that it hurts, yet I am being accused of being an "Idiot"? I apologize because I'm beginning to become more frustrated. All these gullible people have thick heads, who refuse to see the evidence before them. Here's some more glorious comments. This PERSON commented that it was REAL... And their reasoning? sta.sh/01cdv4cgpyzi "it was a real place. i had a friend who lived near it by a few hours. they were invited through thte mail through endorsements and had heard about it numerous times. this place existed and had been shut down for whatever reason, torn down, and replaced with ACE hardware. its been years since the place existed. the story was actually a true one but no one spoke of any animatrons attacking anyone. the bite of 87 was due to a mechanical malfunction when a child decided to get a little too curious of foxy and climbed him right before he started to talk, the kids head got munched by accident. alot of incidents happened at the place but alot of info on it was deleted after it was shut down. its hard to find any info on it at all in fact.﻿" -SharkFinSoupLove http://sta.sh/01cdv4cgpyzi And this has 3 THUMBS UP! People actually BELIEVE THIS! I reply saying this is OBVIOUS bull*hit, and what do I receive in return? Someone DEFENDING them! sta.sh/09fh7v585yx http://sta.sh/09fh7v585yx I simply reply People can lie as easily on the internet as tell the truth. Not to mention that you can make up the most idiotic and ridiculous stuff and have people actually believe it. Sorry, but I've had so many people bullshit about stuff that it's ridiculous. Plus it IS fake. The picture is crudely photoshopped and the reviews are fake. Plus someone is taking it off and on google maps so it's SO obviously a joke/prank. That's why I KNOW that this person's friend is lying and they, being gullible, probably took their word for it. IT. IS. NOT. A'''. '''REAL. PLACE. Just look at my top comment(On this video) for more evidence/details. I actually put EVIDENCE(Links) that support the fact that it's fake even more. I hate going back and fro in a comment section so I'll probably delete anymore notifications from this ridiculous conversation. ex of lying on the internet: "mars actally has alens on it i know bc my frend saw aliens and so i kno they wuldnt ly to me so it rel. " bad example of protecting their obvious bull: "...you'll know if you see it yourself." Obviously I can't see it myself because they don't exist. So that basically is the worst way to combat/protect someone's statement of "Fact". Good day o_o﻿http://sta.sh/029x6oor75ho The argument that I have to "see it myself" is ridiculous! That's making their statement indisputable because if it doesn't exist, then I can't see it myself, but apparently the only way to argue or judge as they so strongly put it. AND THEN someone told me that "Google takes the pictures" and they wouldn't "allow photoshopped images" when I told them that the PICTURE ITSELF IS CRUDELY PHOTOSHOPPED! http://sta.sh/01hx7g3te3ib sta.sh/0rt0laz8g7f ^^^^ Here's my response. It's actually REALLY easy to put a location on Google Maps, as demonstrated in this link on 7 easy steps! support.google.com/mapmaker/an… Here are my reasons on why it's fake: #The picture is photoshopped. #The reviews are fake/not real. #The location doesn't exist in street view. #The location changes frequently. #Freddy Fazbear is a recent term to come up in google searches. #If a kid actually died at a place called Freddy Fazbear, how would the creator obtain this knowledge if not through newspaper sources? But no newspaper or article sources exist. (edit 11/25/14: This is if a kid died at Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria. Not if they died at a Chuck E Cheese establishment) #You can easily add a location to Google Maps. WELL HERE IT IS FOLKS! THE ALMIGHTY IMAGE TRUE IMAGE OF FREDDY FAZBEAR ACCORDING TO THE LOCATION ON GOOGLE MAPS IN STREET VIEW... THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR..